In response to RFA-CA-12-007, Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP), National Cancer Institute, the Carle Cancer Center located in Urbana, Illinois is applying for continued funding as an East Central Illinois CCOP. The Carle Cancer Center CCOP, consisting of a main base and two components, has been continually funded since the inception of the CCOP in 1983. Carle, now an integrated healthcare organization, brings together a research-driven network of healthcare services. At the core of this network reside the Carle Foundation Hospital, Carle Physician Group and Health Alliance Medical Plans. With a 325-bed Level I trauma hospital, over 300 physician group, and a self-owned health insurance product, the Carle CCOP possesses the resources necessary to further its research mission. Joining the Carle CCOP as component institutions are Rush-Copley Medical Center in Aurora, Illinois and Franciscan St. Anthony Health in Michigan City, Indiana. Altogether, the catchment area consists of over 4 million people of which 1.3 million are minorities. The CCOP's primary research base is located in Urbana, Illinois where all registration, randomization, quality assurance, and data management are conducted. The CCOP's primary research base affiliation is with Alliance. Additionally, the Carle Cancer Center CCOP is long-standing members of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG), the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project (NSABP), the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group (RTOG), the Gynecological Oncology Group (GOG), and the Cancer Trials Support Unit (CTSU). Additionally, this past spring, the Carle Cancer Center CCOP joined the SunCoast CCOP Research Base. The Carle CCOP has recently experienced a doubling of accrual and fully anticipates accrual rates of 468 treatment subjects and 703 cancer control subjects over the next five years. With a dedicated research team of 12 investigators, over 50 staff members, and interactive administrative support, the CCOP is well-positioned to succeed. Based on a research-driven culture, seasoned and engaged investigators, and impeccable regulatory standards, the Carle CCOP is positioned to provide the highest level of care to the communities it serves.